


A Bit Dramatic

by ghosthyear



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Injury, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthyear/pseuds/ghosthyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU drabble in which Patrick and CO. are in theater, and Pete's a man in front row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Minor mention of throwing up, but none written out. Written for tumblr prompt #19: 'You fainted...straight into my arms."  
> Possible sequel coming soon if anyone would like! <3

“You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

Patrick coughed a bit, curling inwards. “Ah well. It’s theater, we’re known for being dramatic.” Streaks of white stage makeup smear across Pete’s jacket. “Shit. I’m s-” 

“Patrick!” Danielle's heels clop loudly as she runs across stage. “What the fuck,” she whispers, pushing Pete’s arms away so he can sit up. 

“I’m gonna throw up,” Patrick says, and she moves quickly to bend him away from the audience. Off to side stage Brendon starts playing piano, an upbeat tune as the remaining actors unfreeze and begin to step off, the curtains closing in front of them. Pete steps closer to avoid being caught in them.

“Help me carry him to the back!” She hisses, and Jon comes running from side stage, him and Pete each grabbing an arm. Once secured, Danielle runs opposite, whispering directions and pointing to props. Brendon transitions into a softer beat, and the stage lights turn up again just as Pete and Jon step off stage. 

“I’ve gotta get to my call,” Jon says, dropping Patrick on one of the couches already used, wheels squeaking quietly. He looks around, seeing the backstage almost empty spare two lightmen. “Can you just watch him for like ten minutes until a scene’s over? Here-” Jon runs to a dressing room, pulling out a pink backpack and digging through. He pushes a bottle of water and a granola bar into Pete’s hands. 

“It’s fine, really.” Pete calls, Jon throwing a thumb’s up before running back on stage, sliding into place as curtains begin to open again. 

Pete sits Patrick up more, propped against a couch that looks like it belongs in a grandmother’s living room. “Don’t puke, okay? Breath,” Pete looks around for a trashcan, and after a moment he dumps the contents of the backpack on the floor and holds that in front of Patrick. 

“Thanks,” Patrick touches his cheek, streaks of white and cream coming off on his fingers. “And sorry for possibly accidentally hitting on you. It’s a theater thing, pay attention to someone in front row instead of everyone.” 

Pete laughs, opening the bottle of water Jon had given him and sets it next to Patrick. “Are you telling me you were actually into Juliet this whole time?” Patrick takes a sip, bottle rim stained red with paint. 

“Romeo was,” He says, reaching down for the granola bar. Pete passes it to him, taking the bottle and putting the cap back on it. 

“So if I ask you out for coffee say, tomorrow…” Pete looks down, busying himself with packing up the backpack again. 

“Uh,” He stalls, granola crumb falling into his lap. “Line,” Patrick whispers.

“ ‘Yes’ “ Pete whispers back. 

“Yes.” He says, smiling.


End file.
